Harry needs Ginny
by HPHGTLOVER
Summary: A of fluff. not much. When harry needs more than help. (warning spoilers ahead.)


Summer of half-blood prince.

Summer has come and without a surprise Mrs Weasley has invited Harry and Hermione to stay for the week before they go home to the muggle world. They are settled in their rooms but Hermione is in Harry's room trying to cheer him up. Harry believes that everything he had done was a mistake and worthless. The locket is fake; therefore the real questions are who took the real one? Did they destroy it?

"Harry, I know you're annoyed." Hermione said from behind the closed door of Harry's room. "But you have to let us help. You can't find all the others on your own."

The silence is unbearable Harry just sits on the bed staring at the locket. Hermione tried but he wouldn't let her in. As if it was meant to be Ginny, Hermione's best friend and Ron's little sister walked past. She gave Hermione a friendly smile but Hermione just frowned and shook her head.

"He hasn't left his room since he arrived. It's the locket, he can't put it down." Hermione explained in whisper to Ginny. She gave a nod and spoke directly to Harry.

"Hey harry? It's just me. Let me in. Please." She said it in a calm, sweet voice.

Harry looked away from the locket and towards the door the moment he heard her but soon turned his gaze back to it. He was wondering what R.B.B stood for. He defiantly recognised it but wasn't sure.

"Harry, Let me in!" she said in a louder sharper tone. "Please." She then whispered into the key whole, "We need to talk about what happened in the room of requirement."

Harry stared at the door. He was shocked. I thought we would talk no more and think no more of it? Harry said to himself silently in his head. He stood up and with amazement to Ginny, opened the door. Stepping in quietly, Ginny sat on the bed next to Harry.

"Ginny, I really appreciate you trying to cheer me up. Really. But I don't think it'll work right now." Harry huffed then set the locket in Ginny's hand. "This is the problem. And it can't be solved until I find the real one. Broken or otherwise."

"I know." She replied then handed it back to him. As his hand grazed hers she practically jumped, she could control her feelings for harry now but still had a major crush. He tossed it in his hand then set it down as well as his other hand that found Ginny's. It was silent but the good kind. Ginny's heart was jumping out of her throat. They didn't say anything because there was no need too. Ginny dared to move closer, but suddenly she didn't have to. Harry scooted closer towards her and she turn her head away from their linked hands but it turns out Harry was already looking at her. "Harry, about what happened in the room o requirement-" Suddenly before she could finish his lips where on hers. They stayed there for about ten seconds until Harry pulled back.

"Sorry, guess I got court up in the moment. I shouldn't have done that." Harry said then grinned.

_Stop grinning you fool he said in his head, you just kissed the girl you've had a crush on for three years_. He hated himself for doing so, but everything he tried to get rid of the grin it did not work. He felt a nice relief when she grinned back and placed her lips on his rather forcefully. Ginny thought he deserved a reply. Stunning Harry Potter was another thing Ginny Weasley added to her list of crazy things. As she pulled away she breathed,

"I'm guessing I shouldn't have done that either." They both giggled silently. "Come on." She stood up and held out her hand. "Mums making curry."

Harry took her hand and thought how soft it was, and how gentle she was. Ginny opened the door to find Hermione leaning on the wall opposite the door. Ginny tried to let go of Harry's hand so that they wouldn't have to face the comments but surprisingly Harry wouldn't let her go, so she then replied with a small gentle squeeze and kept hold of his hand. As soon as Hermione saw harry she ran to him and gave him a light hug. Suddenly she realised their hands joined instantly after the hug as they glided down the long windy stair case. She smiled inwardly at the sight of her two best friends finally together after crushing on each other for the past few years.

Harry and Ginny ignored the shocked, dumb face of Ron who was sitting at the dinner table. Sadly for the both of them they had to let go when Molly Weasley jumped and ran to give Harry a hug. "Oh harry. It's so good to see you. Take a seat, there's curry on the way." Harry walked on and sat next to Ron whose attention was now taken by a young lady sitting in front of him. Ginny sat next to Hermione opposite Harry and they both smiled at each other because they both knew what was going on with their best friends.

After dinner when they all entered the living room Molly had to dash off to see Fred and George, leaving Harry, Ginny, Ron, And Hermione alone. The silence was unbearable. Harry was thinking of the locket again while Ginny was thinking about him, more like worrying about him. She wasn't sure whether or not Harry was about to break down because of the look in his sad emerald eyes. Meanwhile Ron was losing a battle with his eyes. His head told him no to stare at Hermione but his heart said otherwise. Hermione noticed and blushed the same colour crimson as Ginny's hair. All of a sudden the silence was too much for Ginny.

"So Has Dumbledore contacted anyone recently?." She asked innocently.

She got a strait dull, "Nope." From her brother.

"No." Hermione replied "but we are most likely to hear from him next month. Aren't we?" and as if it was rehearsed, all three of them turned and looked at Harry who was quietly sitting in the arm chair.

As it stayed quiet for a few minutes "I've had enough of this." Ginny finally moaned as she got up off the sofa, where she was sitting next to Hermione. Slowly she crouched down to be eye level with Harry. "Stop it." She whispered. "It's not your fault. Let it go." Then she pretended it was only him and her in the room, even though Molly, Fred, and George had just arrived as she crouched down and are now peering through the doorway. Carefully she grabbed Harry's hands and gave them a light squeeze whilst whispering "Harry Its okay." And it was as if a spell had been lifted and Harry pulled Ginny down and gave her a tight hug whilst panting and trying to hold back his tears. But no matter how hard he tried two little drops of clear, salty water escaped each eye. At that moment he realised he needed her. She was the only one that got him out of that room. She was the only one who stopped his thoughts from taking over. The terrible, terrible thoughts. After they parted Ginny placed her palm gently on Harry's cheek and wiped away the tears. Once Harry had non blurred vision and all the water was gone from his eyes, he was the one who noticed that everyone had left them alone. Therefore Ginny placed a small, light kiss on his cheek. Suddenly she got up and started to walk towards the kitchen.

"Ginny?"

"Just wait there." She said.

_Where else would I go? I can't show my face after that. Hey probably think I'm mad_ Harry thought.

When Ginny got to the Kitchen she found everyone long faced and muttering about what happened.

"Alright sis?" George asked whilst winking.

"Oh I think she's more than alright George." He said while making a kissy noise at Ginny.

"Oh shut up you lot" And she poured a glass of cold water. When she turned around to see all the eyes looking upon her, She knew she would never hear the end of it.


End file.
